Gone in an Instant
by Berrykiss101
Summary: How long must one wait before it is too late? Narux? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Gone in an Instant**

**Chapter One**

I ran a hand through my short blond hair, trying to deny what was right in front of me. You stood there hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of your shirt, your eyes taking on a shiny sheen at my continued silence. You shuffle your feet awkwardly before breaking the tense silence that had entered my small apartment.

"I'm sorry…" you whispered, your voice cracking slightly. You gave me one last, your eyes revealing the pain you were trying to hide, before walking past me and out the door.

Silence claimed the air after the door closed after your retreating back. I hadn't tried to stop you. How could I? I didn't even know if what you had told me was true. How could I accept it? How was I _supposed_ to accept it?

The truth was I couldn't. I couldn't accept that my rival turned best friend was pregnant…with my child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone in an Instant**

**Chapter Two**

I watched you from afar as the months passed and your stomach seemed to grow. I would hide every time our eyes locked or one of the others noticed me. It hurt to be seen as the enemy by them. But what did I expect? I had made an enemy of them all.

It was around your eighth month when I had finally had enough. I could no longer stand their accusing glares whenever I walked down the village streets. I wanted to talk to you, I _needed_ to.

You were immediately surrounded by our friends, their stances defensive as I walked toward you. I tried not to flinch but couldn't stop it. Everyone's glares were just so cold. I nearly last my nerve, but I didn't stop walking forward. The sharp point of a kunai at my throat finally forced me to stop.

You stared at me from within the defensive circle of our friends, your dark eyes full of apprehension. I was about to call your name when a blaring sound suddenly filled the air around us followed by a loud boom. We all looked to where the loud noise had come from. We paled as we saw the form of a large creature.

"Shit!" several of us exclaimed. The Akatsuki had come. I turned back to you, not wanting yet knowing that I had to go. You must have seen the longing in my eyes, for your eyes softened before you nodded your head slightly.

I nodded my head. I had understood what you meant, we would meet after all this had ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone in an Instant**

**Chapter Three**

I was tired, so very tired. My limbs felt like lead, my body a mass of pain. I was leaning against a tree trunk wanting to pass out but holding on. I knew someone would come looking for me. It was finally over though. No longer would the world have to cower in fear at the Akatsuki's name.

I was giving in to the darkness as I heard shouting from nearby. I tried to open my heavy lids but couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes to see who had found me. As I finally gave in, loud curses filled the air around me making the edges of my lips quirk up in a small smile.

I was out for three days after the fight. The first thing that caught my eye upon opening them was your sleeping form curled up against me. I reached out a shaky hand to run my fingers through your hair, my actions waking you up. Your sleepy expression taking a hike when you saw that I was awake. Your eyes started to shine brightly with tears.

"Naruto!" you sobbed, burying your head in my chest as your tears soaked the hospital gown I wore. I smiled down at you and then at your protruding belly. My smile turned grim. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so _naive?_ I gently grabbed your chin and tilted your head up. I was going to tell you what had been lying in my heart all along.

"I love you…" I whispered softly. Your beautiful dark eyes widened the disbelief in them obvious. I removed my hand from your chin, turning away so that you wouldn't have to look at me. A single tear slid down my face as you gently turned me back to face you. You smiled softly before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, a small blush stealing over your pale face.

Though you had not said the words, your kiss said it clearly. You loved me just like I loved you.


End file.
